Colin Creevey Te Ama!
by tamandu
Summary: Eu sei que não é nada atraente a idéia de ter Colin profundamente e perdidamente apaixonado por você, mas foi isso que aconteceu...
1. Da Declaração

**Capítulo 1: Da Declaração**

- Ok. Foi patético...

_Ele estava parado na minha frente, suas mãos claramente tremendo e pingando de suor. Contorcia a barra de sua camiseta como se sua vida estivesse na linha._

_- Colin? – Eu falei tentando acabar logo com isso._

_Uma pausa desconfortável._

_O peito dele subia e descia rapidamente. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, suas bochechas coradas e os seus olhos intensamente fixos em mim, sem desviar em nenhum momento._

_- Gina, eu gosto de você. – Colin falou, com a voz rouca e baixa, mas, por incrível que pareça, segura, sem gaguejar._

_Não precisei pensar duas vezes para responder, estamos falando de Colin Creevey afinal!_

_É claro que ele não é feio, mas também está longe de ser bonito. Não é que eu só saia com meninos populares, claro que não. Mas acho que qualquer um sabe que Colin é o extremo oposto disso. Se existe alguma probabilidade de algo dar errado, por mais remota que seja, para Colin ela simplesmente sempre dará. Ele é, obviamente, o garoto mais azarado e mais deploravelmente atrapalhado de Hogwarts. Sem falar na obsessão que ele tem por Harry! Definitivamente nenhuma garota em santa consciência iria querer sair com ele._

_-Por que a gente não começa sendo amigos?_

_Não! Estúpida, estúpida!_

_Essa não podia ser eu falando._

_Devia ter dito que não gostava dele, que estava muito bem, obrigada, sozinha, que nunca, em toda a minha vida, passou pela minha cabeça a possibilidade de namorar ele. Enfim, poderia ter falado qualquer coisa que deixasse claro que: Não, eu não quero namorar Colin Creevey._

_Mas o que eu fui dizer? Por que falei que deviríamos começar sendo amigos se eu sabia muito bem que não tinha nem uma chancezinha de nós dois terminarmos como namorados? Por que? POR QUE?_

_A verdade é que a culpa foi do par de olhos que estavam tão desesperadamente fixos em mim. Eles me olhavam claramente, como se não houvesse nada além de mim no mundo que importasse. Meu corpo reagiu àquele olhar e ficou quente, meu coração bateu mais rápido e eu tive a certeza de que nunca ninguém foi tão honesto quando disse que me amava. _

_É. Foi por isso..._

Eu soltei um longo suspiro enquanto lembrava daquele dia.

- E agora ele fica me perseguindo por todos os lugares! Eu não suporto mais isso, Lizy! – Falei enquanto nos dirigíamos para a mesa da Grifinória no horário do almoço.

- Gina, quem mandou você não dizer logo que não ia sair com ele nem se ele fosse o único garoto da Terra? – Ela me respondeu encolhendo os ombros enquanto Colin fazia acenos exagerados para que fossemos sentar perto dele.

- Pois é, acho que é isso que a gente ganha por ser educada. – Eu disse me sentando rapidamente em qualquer lugar, tentando fingir que não via, nem ouvia Colin gritar o meu nome.

- Mas não pode ser tão ruim... – Ela começou, mas eu a cortei rapidamente.

-Pode, pode sim! É horrível, péssimo, insuportável! – Estourei enquanto olhava pelo canto dos olhos para o garoto que em seus gestos espalhafatosos acabou, idiotamente, derramando uma jarra de suco de abóboras em todos que estavam sentados perto dele. - Ele fica grudado em mim! Reclama das roupas que eu uso, reclama que não respondo as corujas que ele me manda (ele me manda uma coruja até antes de ir dormir só para dizer durma com os anjos, meu amor!), quer saber onde eu estou, com quem e o que estou fazendo, mesmo se estou no banheiro! Não-aguento-mais! Isso tem que acabar ou vou ficar louca, doida de pedra!

- Ok, ok. Não está mais aqui quem falou. - ela disse levando as mãos para o ar em sinal de rendição. – Por que você não tenta arrumar um namorado, então? Aposto que assim você tira o Colin do seu pé.

-Há, há. – Ri cinicamente. - Você fala como se fosse fácil arrumar um namorado.

- Ah, Gina. Vai dizer que você não notou que o Dino anda meio que te olhando durante as refeições.

- O que? O Dino? Você não pode estar falando sério, né?

-Uhum, olha lá. – Ela disse fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para o outro lado da mesa onde Dino Thomas estava claramente me olhando.

- Hmm, mas ele não deu nenhum sinal de que iria me convidar para o baile...

-Ah, Gina! Ele é meio tímido mesmo! Mas aposto o que você quiser como ele aceitava se você o convidasse...

- Convidasse quem? – Não precisei virar para saber quem era.

-Ninguém, Colin... – Falei entre os dentes cerrados.

- Oh, que bom! – Ele disse sentando do meu lado. – Não ia agüentar ver você com outro no baile.

- Não vejo por que se nós somos só a-mi-gos!

-É claro! Nós somos só amigos. - Colin falou enquanto encolhia os ombros.

Revirei os olhos.

- Co-Com quem você estava ontem? Você não respondeu a minha coruja, eu não sabia o que podia ter acontecido, fiquei tão preocupado! Agora que você-sabe-quem-voltou...

- Colin! Eu saí com o Dino, mas não vejo o que você tem a ver com isso.

- Eu não gosto do jeito que ele olha para você, aposto como ele quer alguma coisa. Esses garotos mais velhos, por que você é tão bonita!? – Colin fechava os punhos com força. - Você tem que tomar mais cuidado... Se eu pudesse te trancaria em uma torre bem alta...

Isso está passando dos limites! Definitivamente não é uma conversa normal de amigos...

- Colin, eu e você somos só amigos! A-mi-gos!- Eu falei bem devagar rezando para que ele entendesse. - Está me entendendo!?

-Eu sei, eu sei! E amigos devem cuidar uns dos outros, não?

- Acho que você não entendeu. Somos **_só_** amigos, ok? Com quem eu saio, o jeito que outros garotos me olham, isso tudo não tem nada, eu disse na-da, a ver com você!

- Entendi, mas você não pode me trair, okey?

Oh, meu bom e velhinho Merlin! Ajudai-me a ter paciência!

- Você não tem aula agora? – Falei desejando que ele sumisse naquele mesmo instante.

Colin se levantou tão rápido que a minha bolsa, que estava do lado dele, caiu espalhando todos os meus livros pelo salão.

- Desculpa, foi sem querer. – Ele disse enquanto me ajudava a colocar tudo de volta na bolsa.

- Ótimo! – Pensei em voz alta. Mas acrescentei um pouco culpada quando vi a cara de cachorro sofrido que ele fez. – Eu sei que foi sem querer.

Colin tirou a varinha das vestes e limpou a garganta.

- Não precisa! Realmente não precisa! – Eu disse desesperada, me colocando entre a varinha e o material derramado. Meu Deus ele quer matar o meu material!

- Mas eu acabei de aprender um feitiço que pode...

-Não, tudo bem! – Falei firme. – Vai para a sua aula ou a Grifinória vai perder pontos! Eu cuido _disso_ sozinha!

Ele finalmente desistiu. Lançando-me um olhar magoado saiu de cabeça baixa do Salão Principal. Suspirei aliviada, nem Merlin saberia me dizer o que restaria dos meus livros se ele fizesse o feitiço. Deus sabe como já foi difícil para comprar esses... Imagina o que minha mãe diria se tivesse que comprar outros? Virei-me para Lizy.

- É por isso que eu digo, minha sorte com garotos é simplesmente ho-rrí-vel! – Falei enquanto apontava dramaticamente para os livros espalhados no chão.

- Ah, Gina, Não pode ser tão ruim assim! – Ela me disse aos risos e eu respondi com um olhar furioso.

Mas foi só quando entrei na Sala Comunal, depois do jantar, que reparei como as coisas ainda poderiam ficar piores.

- Dino, o que aconteceu com você?

Dino Thomas estava com um belo olho roxo, amuado em uma poltrona perto do fogo e quando me viu entrando veio voando em minha direção.

-Você está saindo com o Colin? – Ele me perguntou irritado.

-Não, não! Ele está doido, fica me seguindo... É insuportável e... - Dino balançou a cabeça me interrompendo.

- Eu não sei o que o Creevey tem na cabeça, mas eu não quero entrar nessa confusão. Me deixa fora dessa, Gina.

Fiquei parada com a boca aberta enquanto Dino saía pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Dino bem que podia ter tentado me ajudar... Algo do tipo: "Quem esse garoto pensa que é. Fica tranqüila, eu vou te proteger dele!".

Pois é... Acho que esse tipo de coisa só acontece naquelas novelas trouxas.

Ok.

Isso tudo está passando de todos os limites imagináveis! Se o Colin fizer algo assim de novo eu vou _matar_ ele!

Entrei espumando pelo dormitório feminino procurando por Lizy.

- Você não vai acreditar – Falei enquanto me jogava na cama – Colin bateu no Dino.

Ela ficou me olhando com o queixo caído.

- É, eu sei! Também não acreditaria se não tivesse visto!

- Merlin! – Ela finalmente conseguiu balbuciar.

- Quem ele pensa que é!? Isso passou de todos os limites! Eu nunca vou conseguir arrumar um namorado com ele por perto! – Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. - E se eu ficar presa o resto da minha vida do lado de Colin Creevey!?!?

- A sua sorte com garotos é horrivelmente péssima. – Ela me disse com um bocejo.

- Eu sei. – Resmunguei enfezada.

Amanha Colin vai ter que me ouvir.

* * *

**Okeey!**

**Fiquei com vontade de escrever uma fic sobre o Colin Creevey! Ha, ha, ha!**

**O que vocês acharam? **

**Já tenho o segundo capítulo pronto também, me avisem se vocês quiserem que eu coloque!!**

**Ah, tive a idéia para a fic com a música dos beatles she loves you! Recomendo para todos que nunca ouviram!  
**

**Beeijos!  
**


	2. Do Beijo

**Capítulo 2: Do Beijo.**

.

É realmente uma verdade que uma boa noite de sono ajuda a esquecer até mesmo o dia mais terrível.

Estava caminhando até o Salão Principal quando encontro Michael Córner, meu ex-namorado. Isso, aquele mesmo, que preferiu consolar a Cho Chang a me parabenizar por ter pegado o pomo de ouro.

Preciso dizer mais uma vez. A minha sorte com garotos é terrível!

- Oi Gina! Acabaram suas aulas por hoje? – Ele disse com um grande sorriso sexy.

-Aham, finalmente! Já não agüentava mais! A última foi poções.

-Que péssimo!

- Você nem sabe como! Tempo duplo e com a Sonserina! Eca! – Falei colocando o dedo na boca.

- Mas você nem parece cansada, aliás, você esta sempre bonita.

Que lisonjeiro...

-Ah, obrigada... – Oh, não! Uma sensação muito estranha!! Posso jurar que alguém está olhando para cá com instintos assassinos... Uma aura mui maligna!

Bingo!

Olho para trás e vejo Colin encarando Michael furiosamente!

Merlin, preciso fazer alguma coisa antes que saia mais um olho roxo!

-Anh, e a sua nova namorada, - Comecei meio sem jeito. - como está indo!?

-Ótimo, ótimo! Não podia estar melhor! – Ele disse já se afastando. – A gente se vê, ainda tenho uma aula agora.

Ufa...

-Oh, tchau, tchau!

Oh-meu-Deus! Agora eu tenho sempre que conferir se Colin está por perto antes de conversar normalmente com um garoto! Alguém me diga, o que aconteceu com a minha vida sossegada? Quero ela de volta!

Fui voando, não literalmente é óbvio, até onde Colin estava.

- Eu e o Michael não temos nada, absolutamente nada! Eu já namorei com ele, mas está tudo acabado! Ele prefere a Cho Chang... E agora ele já até tem outra namorada! Você entendeu? É melhor você não fazer nada bizarro igual você fez com o Dino!

Colin agora sorria abobado apesar deu estar lançando o meu melhor olhar ameaçador. Alguém entende esse garoto!?

- Por que você faz tanta questão que eu entenda tudo isso? – Ele disse se aproximando um pouco de mim. – Você é tão fofinha!

Idiota...

Era só isso que me faltava! Por causa desse garoto retardado os meus amigos não vão mais querer falar comigo! Eu vou ficar completamente sozinha e aposto que nunca, nunquinha mesmo, vou conseguir arrumar um namorado! Estou perdida!!! A minha sorte com garotos é inacreditavelmente _ho-rrí-vel_!

Ok.

O plano A, "arrumar um namorado para ele se tocar", claramente não funcionou.

É hora de por o plano B em prática!

O plano B, "ignorar a qualquer custo Colin Creevey", vinha funcionando perfeitamente até que entrei na biblioteca para a detenção...

- Colin!?

Com um sorriso abobado, bochechas coradas e olhos brilhantes Colin Creevey me admirava como se tudo fosse perfeitamente normal.

- O Sr. Creevey vai ajudá-la na detenção, por favor explique tudo o que deve ser feito para ele. – A professora Minerva McGonagall saiu me deixando boquiaberta ao lado de Colin.

- O que? Como isso pode ser possível! Como foi que você descobriu que eu estou fazendo detenção!? Como a professora McGonagall deixou? – Eu disse a beira de um ataque cardíaco.

-Se-gre-do. – Ele disse para o meu horror. – Eu quero passar mais tempo com você! Ultimamente não estamos conseguindo nos encontrar muito.

Isso é por que eu estou te ignorando, imbecil!

Ok.

Plano B também foi uma tragédia.

Que medo!

Se eu gostasse dele seria até romântico tudo isso... Mas temos esse pequeno, grande, probleminha, eu _não_ gosto! E a única coisa que consigo pensar é que isso tudo é assustador!

Eu não consigo entender nem porque ele gosta de mim! Mas se eu perguntasse já sei qual seria a resposta: "Palavras não são suficientes para dizer o que eu gosto em você" ou alguma coisa do gênero. Eca! Ou pior ainda, ele pode pensar que estou gostando dele e por isso quero saber! Só de pensar nisso me dá calafrios! Definitivamente não posso perguntar!

- A minha mãe trabalha em uma biblioteca por isso eu posso te ajudar a catalogar os livros bem rápido!

- Não podemos conversar, estamos em detenção! – Falei rispidamente.

Parece, pelo olhar magoado que ele me lançou, que finalmente iria conseguir um tempo de silêncio quando sinto alguém pegando na minha mão...

- Você pode soltar a minha mão? – Ok, qual é o problema dele!?

-Não! Eu quero segurar a sua mão sempre! – Ele disse apertando mais minha mão. – Já sei, vamos fazer assim! Sempre que nos encontrarmos temos que ficar de mãos dadas, okey?

Ele quer morrer!?

- Nem nos seus melhores sonhos! – Eu disse puxando minha mão longe da dele. – Eu não gosto de você assim, entende?

- Ah, eu sei. – Ele disse, para minha surpresa, sem parecer nem um pouquinho aborrecido. – Por isso nós vamos começar como amigos!

Inferno escaldante...

O que eu fiz para merecer isso!?

Graças a Deus Madame Pince apareceu com sua cara de poucos amigos.

- A detenção terminou, voltem para suas casas.

Não esperei nem um segundo para sair da biblioteca com minha mochila.

- Engraçado, eu ainda não estou cansado! – Colin disse, infelizmente, me seguindo. - Você quer dar uma volta pelo lago?

- Não! Eu estou cansada.

- Então vamos jogar Xadrez na sala comunal!

-Não, eu quero ir dormir.

Nessa hora parei de andar e me virei para Colin assustada quando ouvi um grito de: "Colin!".

- Alô! – Disse Luna vagamente virando a cabeça em minha direção.

Luna Lovegood estava abraçada em Colin e, pela primeira vez, parecia estonteantemente feliz.

- Luna? Por que você está aqui? – Colin disse assustado para Luna que tinha uma coroa colorida com pequenos ramos de capim. Mas, por incrível que pareça, eu posso jurar que não era a coroa que estava o assustando.

- Oh, as Scrimgers me guiaram! – Ela disse olhando ao redor como se fosse óbvio que não estávamos sozinhos. - Realmente é interessante como elas sabem onde te encontrar. – Ela completou com um sorriso para Colin que me deixou desconfortável. Estou sobrando por aqui ou é impressão minha?

Ótimo, outra pessoa estranha. Tudo que eu precisava, vou ficar conhecida como a rainha dos malucos de Hogwarts agora!

Luna me olhou diretamente nos olhos e senti algo frio percorrendo o meu corpo com a intensidade do olhar.

- O que você está fazendo sozinha com Colin, Gina? – Ela disse ainda segurando Colin pelos ombros.

Isso foi um olhar assassino da Luna?

Não pode ser...

Estamos falando da Luna, né?

- Eu só...

A expressão no rosto de Colin mudou drasticamente. Era como se eu estivesse olhando para alguém completamente diferente. Sua face estava tranqüila e seus olhos não brilhavam como de costume. Se alguém me perguntasse eu diria que não conhecia a pessoa na minha frente.

- Nada de mais. – Colin disse sem emoção e passou por mim sem desviar nem um olhar em minha direção. - A gente só se encontrou na detenção, afinal de contas, - Ele disse enquanto encolhia os ombros. - ela é do mesmo ano que eu. Eu mal a conheço. Pura coincidência.

Ouch! Uma senhora esnobada...

- Gina, obrigada pela ajuda com os livros. – Ele acrescentou friamente enquanto saia de mãos dadas com Luna, me deixando com cara de pateta no corredor.

O que!?

O que diabos foi isso? Como assim coincidência!? Quem ele quer enganar!

Assim que a Luna apareceu ele me ignorou completamente ou foi impressão minha!?

Oh, não! Será que os dois estão namorando?

Merlin, e ele está traindo ela?

Colin Creevey me enganou? Eu era só uma distração para ele!? Não acredito nisso!

Ele sempre fica me seguindo, mas eu ouvi ele dizer claramente que não era nada de mais! Que eu era só uma colega de classe! Que foi uma coincidência ele estar lá na detenção!!!

Colin Creevey que morra!

- Eu realmente não tenho a menor sorte com garotos! – Pensei em voz alta enquanto subia para o dormitório feminino.

Eu estou tão, mas tão irritada!

Ou melhor, eu estou irritada comigo mesmo por ficar irritada por causa desse idiota!

E daí que ele está com a Luna? Eu não tenho nada, absolutamente nada, a ver com isso! Estou até feliz que ele vai parar de me encher a paciência.

Isso mesmo, foi tudo ótimo. Tudo o que eu queria!

Tudo está perfeito.

Eu preciso me acalmar...

- GINA!

Oh meu deus!

Colin está me gritando da sala comunal.

-Me desculpa pelo que aconteceu agora! Parece que a Luna gosta de mim!

Desci rapidamente.

O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Vai acordar todo mundo!

Mil vezes garoto idiota!

- Cala a boca, os outros alunos estão dormindo! – Eu falei sem fôlego.

Colin tinha voltado ao normal. Suas bochechas coradas e seus olhos honestos e brilhantes. Igual um cãozinho, se você me pedisse para comparar.

- Eu tive que te ignorar por que ela acaba machucando sem querer as garotas que ficam perto de mim... (Sempre me diz que a culpa é das Scrimgers...) Desculpa mesmo.

O que diabos são Scrimgers!?

- Quem, a Luna? –Eu perguntei sem acreditar. Há, a Luna? Isso parece uma graaande mentira. Isso sim. – Você não tem que me contar essas desculpas esfarrapadas, ou melhor, ficar gritando no meio da noite. Está tudo mais do que perfeito desse jeito! Você e ela parecem o casal ideal. Combinam fantasticamente. – Dois malucos... Acrescentei mentalmente.

O rosto de Colin se abriu em um grande sorriso abobado e suas bochechas coraram.

- Você está com ciúmes, Gina?

Alguém entende a cabeça desse garoto?

- Eu definitivamente não estou com ciúmes! Você não vê que eu realmente não podia estar mais feliz por você ter se achado com a Luna! Está tudo ótimo, perfeito, até!

- Então, a partir de hoje eu não posso ficar tanto tempo perto de você. – Ele continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido.

- Ei, você me ouviu? – Falei a beira de um ataque de estresse. - Acho ótimo que você não vai poder ficar grudado em mim mais! Aliás, se você não gosta dela e não quer ela te seguindo igual um "stalker" pelo colégio...

Lá estava! De novo Colin tinha uma expressão adulta.

- Se você não gosta de uma pessoa que gosta de você, obrigar ela a não gostar de você é deprimente. Só um covarde faria isso. – Colin me interrompeu inexplicavelmente sério. – Mas é realmente complicado e irritante às vezes...

Ok. Há, há, há.

Olha quem fala.

Colin, o "stalker" mor.

- Mas ela realmente me considera uma pessoa importante na vida dela. Então, até que ela ache o contrário, eu estou disposto a ficar por perto dela.

Então é por isso?

Por algum motivo meu coração bateu mais rápido.

-Ah, mas não me entenda mal! Eu não vou sair com ela, ou namorar ela! – Ele disse voltando a ficar desengonçado, igual a um filhote de cachorro. - Eu já falei para ela que não gosto dela e que nós não vamos dar certo.

Colin Creevey é realmente a pessoa mais estranha que eu conheço.

Acho que qualquer um acharia, se não insuportável, no mínimo desconcertante, não é? Alguém grudado em você...

Mas... É verdade...

Para quem está apaixonado realmente é difícil controlar o que se está fazendo. É fácil ser idiota quando se está apaixonado. É realmente importante ficar perto de quem você ama.

Eu entendo...

Colin só não quer ferir os sentimentos da Luna...

Oooops!!!

Colin estava tão próximo de mim que senti sua respiração em meu rosto e nossos lábios se encontraram rapidamente. Meu coração disparou e empurrei o garoto para trás.

PafT!!!

Ele colidiu com uma mesa dolorosamente.

- Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo!? (E logo quando estava pensando que você não era tão idiota assim...) – Eu falei chocada.

- Mas você parou de repente de falar e eu pensei que você queria que eu te beijasse! – Ele disse esfregando uma perna.

- Idiota! Eu vou dormir! – Falei já subindo as escadas.

- A minha sorte com garotos é, deploravelmente, baixa! – Resmunguei enquanto deitava na minha cama.

Colin Creevey é um idiota. Fato.

* * *

**Muuito obrigada por lerem!**

**Grandes bejos!!**

Izabele Malfoy: Oiii! Que ótimo te ver por aqui! Já estava pensando que não ia receber nenhuma reviewzinha! Snif, snfi! Tomara que você goste dessa fic com o Colin! Você nunca leu nenhuma fic sobre ele? Não faz mal nenhum! Também nunca escrevi nada sobre ele! Hahaaha! Eu odeio fics onde a Hermione está com o Draco! O Draco é unico e exclusivo da nossa Gina(poderosa ela, ne?)! É igual as fics da Gina com o Snape! O Snape é da Mione! Hahahaha! Na verdade eu nem sei o que me deu na cabeça para começar essa fic! Eu nao tenho a minima ideia de qual e a personalidade do Colin! Ficou esse Colin grudento ai! Quando eu viajei no Carnaval me veio a ideia dessa fic e quando eu vi ela ja estava pronta! No inicio eu pensei em fazer Gina/Neville, mas depois ficou Gina/Colin. Vão ser no máximo quatro ou cinco capitulos! Beeeijos!!!


	3. Do Outro

**Capítulo 3: Do outro.**

Colin Creevey é um mistério.

Afinal, ele é normal ou doido de pedra?

Ainda não consegui me decidir.

Ele não senta mais perto de mim no Salão Principal e não trocamos nada mais do que cumprimentos nos corredores.

Realmente tem mantido a sua distância atualmente para me proteger contra Luna ou as tais Scrimgers.

Enfim, parece totalmente uma outra pessoa...

Era nisso que estava pensando quando notei Harry vindo em minha direção pelo corredor.

- Oi Gina.

-Oh, oi Harry!

Não preciso nem dizer que meu coração está disparado, né?

Estamos falando de Harry Potter, meninas!

Um silêncio constrangedor aqui.

- Anh...

Harry tentou começar, mas logo sua voz sumiu. Tentei lançar um olhar aprovador que eu acho que funcionou.

- Hm, Gina. Eu estava me perguntando se... Se alguém já te chamou para o baile.

Pelas barbas de Merlin, isso é o que eu penso que é!?

-Não! – Eu disse com um pouco mais de entusiasmo do que deveria, mas graças a Deus ele não pareceu notar. Não quero parecer toda desesperada aqui, se é que vocês me entendem.

- Hm. – Harry falou enquanto olhava fofamente para baixo. – Então, se você quiser ir comigo...?

Agora ele fixou seus olhos esmeraldas em mim.

Respira fundo e mantenha a compostura!

- Ah! Claro que sim!

Okey, não deu para manter a compostura...

- Ótimo, então a gente se vê! Preciso ir para aula agora, McGonagall. – Ele acrescentou se explicando. Ele não é lindo?

O que eu dizia sobre a minha sorte com garotos?

Oh sim, ela é simplesmente per-fei-ta!

Anh...

Meu coração parou por um segundo.

Colin Creevey arrasado no final do corredor.

Espera...

Eu disse arrasado?

Isso não faz jus à cena.

Seus olhos brilhavam foscamente, seu rosto estava sem cor e algo me dizia que ele estava rachado até na alma.

Engoli em seco, mas antes que pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa ele tinha desaparecido.

Ok. Eu sei que não é muito legal da minha parte, mas com todas as aulas, deveres de casa, treinos de quadribol e o baile chegando como eu poderia me lembrar de ter encontrado Colin no corredor?

Minha cabeça estava a mil com o que eu ia usar para sair com Harry!

Uma garota precisa ficar bonita, não é?

Passei o dia do baile inteiro pensando no que usaria. Não que eu tivesse muitas opções... Sabem, pequenos, grandes, problemas monetários aqui!

Mas tentei dar o melhor no meu cabelo e na minha maquiagem. Fiz uma trança colocando um laço como terminal. Meu pescoço ficaria a mostra. Sexy, sabem?

Per-fei-to.

Pensei enquanto dava uma ultima olhada pelo espelho.

Desci para a sala comunal.

Senhora e senhores tenho o orgulho de informar que hoje Gina Weasley vai mudar sua vida de histórias amorosas fracassadas.

Okey, grande barulheira na sala comunal. Muito, muito, mas muito mesmo lotada. Não consigo nem localizar Harry!

Perfeito, finalmente está esvaziando um pouco, mas ainda não tenho sinal de Harry.

Oh, ótimo. Vejo Colin saindo pelo retrato. Ele realmente não me parece muito alegre... Enfim, é a vida. Não posso fazer muita coisa...

Hmm... Pequena preocupação. Acho que o baile já começou faz uma hora, mas não consigo achar Harry. Será uma surpresa? Gosto de surpresas!

Estranho, muito estranho. Rony e Hermione acabam de sair. Harry ainda não pode ser localizado. Por que será que está levando tanto tempo para ele aparecer?

Anh... Sala comunal só com cinco ou três alunos. Será que o Harry não vê que para mim ele pode aparecer até pelado?

Desisto. Levei um bolo. Sala comunal deserta a não ser por uma menina a beira do choro que, adivinhem, sou eu.

Bem, ele podia ter avisado pelo menos não?

Mas eu tenho certeza que deve ter tido um super bom motivo. Na verdade, eu tenho que por a minha cabeça no lugar. Harry pode estar correndo perigo mortal! Acho melhor eu ir procurar Rony ou Hermione...

Hmm... Rony disse que Harry precisou ver Dumbledore.

Me sinto cansada.

Tenho certeza que dez anos se passaram nas últimas horas.

Essa poltrona perto do fogo parece incrivelmente confortável. Não acredito que não percebi isso antes.

-Gina?...........Gina?

Alguém está me chamando?

- Anh... Harry?

Oh meu Deus!

Lembrei de tudo! Baile, grande bolo, dormir na sala comunal....

Minha boca ficou aberta enquanto Harry se sentava do meu lado olhando o fogo.

- Me desculpa.

Hm, até que eu achei que ia ser mais difícil. Não está doendo nem um pouco.

- Não tudo bem. Rony me disse que você precisou ver Dumbledore.

Silêncio desconfortável.

- Então, o que ele disse? – Perguntei.

-Annh... Eu não posso dizer, ele pediu para não contar.

Você se surpreenderia se eu falasse que já esperava essa resposta?

- Tudo bem. – Falei encolhendo os ombros.

- Gina, acho que... Bem, nós dois, acho que não vai dar certo.

Sorri amavelmente.

-Tudo bem, Harry. – Falei enquanto segurava a mão dele. – Eu sei que você precisa enfrentar Voldemorte. Acho que é isso que eu gosto tanto em você afinal.

Harry engoliu em seco e retirou suas mãos das minhas.

- Já está tarde. Acho melhor você subir também. – Ele acrescentou um pouco desconfortável. – Noite.

- Boa noite. – Eu respondi para a sala comunal vazia.

Acho que precisamos fazer uma correção.

Minha sorte com garotos? A mesma porcaria de sempre.

Fiquei ali parada olhando o fogo quando reparei que Colin estava encostado contra a parede.

- Você quer conversar? – Ele perguntou sentando do meu lado.

- Por que você acha que eu preciso conversar? – Será que ele estava ouvindo tudo?

- Você e Harry não foram no baile...

Ah, então ele não ouviu...

- Harry precisou ver Dumbledore.

Mais uma vez silêncio desconfortável, parece que isso está acontecendo muito hoje.

- Então – Ele começou. – Vocês estão namorando?

- Não. – Eu realmente não queria falar nada sobre hoje à noite, mas as palavras estão forçando seu caminho fora da minha boca. – Ele não pode. Foi o que Harry me disse.

Suas sobrancelhas erguidas, a testa franzida, o olhar preocupado. Um semblante de preocupação. Colin Creevey é uma boa pessoa do começo ao fim.

- Ele precisa enfrentar Voldemorte e não pode arriscar ter alguém tão íntimo do seu lado. Seria um alvo fácil... Depois dele já ter perdido tantas pessoas acho que não posso culpá-lo. Deve ser duro. Eu não saberia o que fazer se estivesse no lugar dele. Mas eu amo ele. Eu realmente amo ele. Acho que é por isso que entendo...

Parei o que estava dizendo. Do meu lado Colin Creevey estava chorando.

- Por que você está chorando?

- Por que... É terrível. Só de pensar em sua dor... É como se eu não pudesse nem respirar mais. – Ele disse enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto - Eu sei que Harry não é o culpado, mas você merecia muito mais do que isso!

Ahh...

Uma sensação quente começando pelo meu peito e se espalhando por todo meu corpo. Algo que eu nunca senti antes...

Oh meu Deus, eu também estou começando a chorar!

Por que agora se quando Harry me deu um fora eu ainda me sentia perfeitamente bem?

Uma enxurrada de lágrimas que eu não consigo conter...

Ele colocou seus braços em meu ombro e me puxou contra seu corpo.

Por que elas não param?

Quando senti o corpo quente de Colin as minhas lágrimas teimaram mais ainda...

O que isso significa?

Ele apoiou a cabeça em meus ombros e eu pude sentir suas lagrimas caindo.

Deixei minha cabeça encostada em seu peito.

Eu não tinha pensado em chorar pelo fora de Harry. Eu entendo perfeitamente porque ele fez isso... Mas agora eu não consigo conter...

Por que Colin também está chorando? Por que ele tem que ficar tão honestamente preocupado comigo?

Meu coração dói e as lágrimas simplesmente não param de cair.

**Okey, já faz séculos que eu não posto nada mas são os problemas da vida... Estou morrendo de medo de passar por dificuldades financeiras, será q é tudo culpa da crise mundial?**

**Beijinhos e espero ver vocês em breve!  
**


End file.
